She Will Be Loved
by KaitlinCarlile
Summary: Rated M for sexual themes, content, and language. One Direction fanfic, but the boys are slightly altered.
1. Chapter 1

I roll over on my side to face the beautiful man lying next to me, but it hurts to see him while he's sleeping. His perfect facial features, the way he looks so much younger as he sleeps. He just looks perfect. I roll over on my other side and stare at the window, through the curtains, through the shades, through the glass. Finally, I cannot take the boredom. I sit up and circle my legs over to the edge of the bed. It's 4:37 in the morning, and I still haven't fallen asleep. Drowsy, I stand up and Zayn's shirt falls down, barely covering my butt.

I go to the kitchen and start to get a glass of water, but I'd forgotten to change the setting on the fridge to water, so I get a glass full of ice. The noise was obnoxiously loud, and it made me jump. I lean against the kitchen counter and take a few aspirins, not even paying attention to how many. I could have overdosed for all I know.

Strong arms wrap around my waist and make me shriek.

"Babe, it's just me," Zayn says, and I relax in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." I sigh and take a sip of my water.

Zayn picks me up and carries me to couch, where he has me sit on his lap. Stroking my hair, he asks, "Are you feeling well lately?"

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Babe, since when do you keep things from me?" Zayn's British accent is stronger than mine, and sexier too. I can't come up with an answer, so instead I just bury my face into his shoulder.

"Hun, will you please tell me what's wrong?" He pleads. I look up and see genuine worry in his eyes.

"Honestly... I don't know. I just can't seem to be happy lately." I choke back sobs, and tears start to form in my eyes. He holds me tighter and kisses my forehead.

"Is our relationship starting to bore you...?"

"No, baby! Of course not! It's just... I don't know. Maybe we should get out and go somewhere." I reply, and kiss him on the lips.

Suddenly, I'm just overwhelmed. I start to sob, but I can't bring myself to pull away from his lips. He holds my face in his hands. Our kiss isn't wet, or messy. There's no tongue, no feeling each other up. Just our lips pressed together like some unbreakable bond, like that of two atoms in a molecule.

He's the first to pull away. Zayn inhales deeply and pulls me in even closer. "Yeah, let's go somewhere. Somewhere with a beach."

"Okay." I snuggle in and manage to fit to the shape of his body. I fall asleep in his arms, but he stays awake, watching me sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in bed. There's a note on my bedside table:

Natalie,  
I've gone to the store to pick up a few things. Be back soon. I love you.  
- Zayn xx

I sigh and lay back down, remembering how he saved me. It was two years ago, when I was 19. I lived at home with my step-dad. My psychotic dad. He was abusive and an alcoholic. One day, he tried to take a knife to my throat, but I screamed and ran outside. Zayn just happened to be outside for a walk, the only walk he'd ever been on alone. He saw me running and crying and grabbed me as I was running by. "Are you okay?" he had yelled. When he saw my father in the doorway with a knife, he called the police immediately. I have been grateful to him ever since.

The door opened with a light creak as Zayn stepped inside. He had a few bags in his hands, along with an envelope.

"Are there more bags?" I asked.

"No, this is it." He set the bags on the coffee table and handed me the envelope. Coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist, he whispered, "Open it."

I followed his directions and pulled out two plane tickets. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I turned around to face him and hugged him tightly, afraid to let go.

"We're going to Tahiti, okay?"

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" I asked, still holding him.

He took a step back and got on his knees to look at me. "Of course not. We're going to have fun, okay. Lots of fun, relaxing, and calm."

I looked away for a second, but he held my face so that my eyes were staring into his. "Smile. Please? Just once?"

And I did. I smiled the most fake smile ever, and he knew it. Zayn sighed and stood up. Kissing me on the forehead, he muttered through his puckered lips, "I just hope you'll smile for real for me again one day."

Zayn went over to the bags and started showing me what he bought.

"Turn around real quick, please," he said, and I did. Bags rustled behind me then he nudged me and I turned around. His soft, warm lips touched mine, then a plastic bag stood between us. "Here. For you." He smiled and I looked in the bag.

I faintly smiled as I pulled out its contents. "Baby, you shouldn't have."

"But I did," He smiled intently.

I pulled out a navy blue and white striped bikini with red strings and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, I love it."

"I hope so."

I brought the bag with the bikini and a few other things and put it in our room. Zayn followed behind me and as soon as I set the bag down he pulled me by the hand to our bed.

Zayn started to kiss my neck with a passion that seemed to be burning red, then he tried to lift my shirt but I quickly pulled away. He looked hurt and walked to the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "Baby, I'm sorry..."

"Natalie, I'm tired of 'I'm sorry!' I'm tired of 'I don't know,' and 'I'm fine!' You don't talk to me anymore! You don't smile! You're dead or something! I can tell you're hurting, but it does no good when the person who loves you most in the world is getting pushed farther and farther away!"

"Zayn, what do you want me to do? I'm sorry, I really am! I just don't know what you want me to do!" Tears streamed down my face, burning my cheeks.

"I just want you to be happy. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy..." He started to cry too and came over to hold me, but I pushed him off and ran out of the room.

"Natalie! Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

I went directly to the park at the elementary school. It wasn't far from our apartment. I used it as a place to think, or just relax. The swings seemed to be my refuge today.

Rocking back and forth through the air, I stared down at the mulch beneath my feet, contemplating why I was so unhappy lately. I was just about to walk back home and apologize to Zayn when his small, red Mustang pulled up. He rolled down the window, "Get in." I heard him, but did nothing. I just stared into his eyes that were red and puffy.

"Were you crying?" I asked, feeling so ashamed of myself.

"Please. Just get in," He replied, ignoring my question.

He attempted to drive off, but before he could I grabbed him and held him tight. "Zayn, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking making you have to put up with that. I want to be better. So, I'm going to listen to you and go to Tahiti. I want to be with you."

Zayn pushed me off of him and turned his head to look out the window, "I called your sister," he started and my expression went blank. "I told her what's been going on lately. She wants you to stay with her."

"No." I said, feeling the tears threaten to come back.

"Your stuff's already packed."

"No!" I screamed. "Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Because…" His voice trailed off.

"Because why…?"

"Because I can't do this anymore."

Every part of my body went numb. I stepped out of the car and tried to walk back home, but my knees were too weak and gave out. I don't know if I was crying, or screaming, but the pain was so bad I could feel it on the outside. It was like somebody was stabbing me in the chest, like I should be bleeding all over the tar. "No…" I whispered.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back in a week. Maybe you'll be better and we can fix things." Zayn picked me up and put me back in his car. The whole ride I just stared at him while hot, silent tears poured down my face.

When we finally got to my sister's house, he started to get out of the car to grab my things, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me. "Baby, please don't go," I kissed him on the lips gently and rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around my waist, but still remained silent. "I'll smile. I'll laugh. I'll do whatever it takes. Please. Just don't leave me."

His eyes filled with tears, "I love you." He pulled his arm back, grabbed my bags, pulled me gently out of the car, set my bag next to me, then drove off.

I collapsed onto the driveway and sobbed for what seemed like forever until my sister came outside and held me. "Honey, it's okay. He'll be back soon. I promise."

If only she meant what she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Days, weeks, months passed. I stared at my phone:

_ 0 new messages._

I pressed 2 and then call, and it started ringing. I rang six times before it went to voicemail, "Hey, it's Zayn. Sorry I didn't get to my phone, but leave a message and I'll call you back later!"

"Zayn, It's Natalie. I miss you so much. Please talk to me soon. I don't know where you are or when you're coming back, if you even are coming back, but just know that I love you." I hung up the phone and threw it across the room, where it made a loud _thump _noise.

Charlotte rushed in through the door, "Is everything okay! What was that noise?"

"Chill, Charlotte. I dropped my phone." I replied. Charlotte was my clumsy, yet gorgeous, older sister. Her hair fell in perfect, amber waves down her back, her deep green eyes sparkled, even in the dark.

She walked over to me and handed me a letter. "Here, this came in the mail." Then she looked at me with worried eyes for a second, but she soon left and went back downstairs.

I looked at the envelope, but just threw it to the side where it landed on my buzzing phone. Quickly, I ran over to my phone, but the number wasn't recognized.

"Hello…?" I answered it.

"Natalie… It's me." Zayn's voice rushed into my ears and I felt a sob forming in my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

"…Zayn…?" I hesitated. The silence was excruciating even though it had only been like two seconds.

"Natalie, I'm so sorry."

"For?"

"I shouldn't have just left you like that." I could hear his voice shaking and knew he was crying, that's when tears started falling from my eyes too.

"But you did."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm coming back to get you, though."

"I won't go with you." I got angry. He thinks he can just abandon me here, and then expects me to just go with him when he wants? No. The past few weeks have been torture. I've been locked in this room because my sister was afraid of me running away. I've been so lonely. I wanted to go with him, but that would just be giving in.

"Natalie, please! I-" He was cut off by me hanging up. I didn't want to hear him say he loved me. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left.

"Charlotte!" I screamed while pounding on the door. "Charlotte!"

She rushed in with a baseball bat, "What's going on?" She swung the bat around, nearly hitting me a few times. "What? There's not even anything wrong!"

"I want to go outside."

"You're crazy! No!" She checked my closet and underneath the bed.

"Charlotte, please. I can't stay in here forever. Besides, there's somebody I need to see." I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Who?"

"Just a friend."

"Do you promise to come back before dark?" She looked at me with her worried eyes again and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I promise. Now get out so I can get ready."

Charlotte let me go alone, so I probably wouldn't be going back as "promised." I walked the few flights of stairs to get to Niall's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and he rushed out to embrace me for what seemed to be a lifetime.

"Oh, Natalie! Where have you been!" He grabbed my face and kissed me on the forehead. "I've been so worried!" He yelled in his prominent Irish accent, then gave me another long, tight hug.

"Zayn dropped me at my sister's house after we got into an argument, said he'd be back in a week, and then never came back," I started and he just stared at me in disbelief. "Oh! And that was about three months ago."

Niall put his arm around my shoulders and guided me inside to his couch. "I'm so sorry. Zayn is like my older brother, but I had no idea he would do something like this." He saw me frown and my eyes tear up and grabbed my hand. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not." I said as a tear streamed down my cheek. He wiped the tear from my cheek and then dried his hand on his pants.

"Hold on a sec." He got up and went to his room, then brought back a blanket and threw it at me. After he went to the kitchen and pressed a few buttons on the microwave. I could hear popcorn popping and him humming "More Than This" under his breath while he waited.

When he came back smiling a cheesy grin while holding a bowl of popcorn, I couldn't help but smile too.

He sat on the floor for a second, and then pulled a movie out of the cabinet beneath his TV. I shot him a look that implied, "really?" as his favorite movie came on; Grease.

"Come on. We're going to have a best friend movie date, okay?" He asked as he sat down beside me to wear our legs were touching, put the blanket over both of us, then sat the popcorn in the middle of us.


	6. Chapter 6

The movie was about half over when he grabbed my hand and held it. I didn't move or anything, but he intertwined his finger with mine and I didn't know what to do, so I held his hand back. Then with his other arm, he held my around my waist and pulled me in closer to him.

"Naill… What are you doing…?" I asked, exasperated. "This is just supposed to be a friend date."

"I know, but I wish it wasn't." There it was. What I had known all along somewhere deep inside of me, but chose to ignore. Niall, my best friend, had feelings for me.

I paused the movie, and looked into his eyes. "Niall, I love Zayn. This can't happen."

"I'm sorry. I just thought…" he stopped. "I just thought that since Zayn left, you guys were over. I felt so bad that he made you hurt, and I wanted to show you how you should be treated. How _I _would treat you if we were together."

I started crying again. "And it's sad to say that you've treated me better in the past hour and a half than he's treated me in the past two years."

He weakly smiled and kissed me on the cheek while holding me tightly in his arms. I pulled away from him and lay down with my head in his lap while we finished the movie. The whole time he had been brushing my hair back behind my ears. I think I fell asleep because he startled me when he got up, and the credits were rolling when I looked at the TV screen.

"Come on, Natalie. You should probably get back to your sister's." He lifted me up off the couch and I sighed.

"I don't want to go back. Not ever." I put on my best pouty face and crossed my arms.

Niall laughed and looked up for a second to think, "Well, I guess you could stay here, but I'm not giving up my bed. So either you sleep on the couch, or you sleep with me in my bed." He winked at me and I could feel my face getting red.

"I didn't bring any clothes." I said with a frown.

"That's okay. You can borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep in, if you want." I grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. Digging through his dresser, he started humming again, but I turned around to look at various pictures along his wall. There were pictures of me and him at all kinds of places, and photo booth picture that I couldn't help but giggle at. I looked at one picture and it was of the night me and Niall went to a party. The party I met Zayn at. Quickly, I looked away, just in time to see Niall taking his clothes off and only wearing boxers.

I squealed then turned back around and covered my eyes, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have turned around! Ah! Sorry!" I started blushing again.

"Natalie, chill. It's okay." He laughed again, and his voice sounded like it was right behind me. And it was, because right after he said that, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder as he kissed my neck gently.

"Niall…" I started to protest against what he was doing, but I never finished. Instead, I turned around to look up at him with sad eyes, but his eyes were loving and kind. I stood up on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and stayed there waiting for him to kiss me. And he did.

I was enveloped in his warm, tight hold as his lips pressed gently against mine. I kissed him back while holding my breath. Niall was the first to pull away and when I went to breathe, he started lightly kissing my neck.

"Niall…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He said through kissing down my neck to my collarbone.

"Nevermind." I said, not caring anymore if this would hurt Zayn, and started pulling off my shirt.

Niall picked me up swiftly and carried me to his bed. He laid me down across it then laid down beside me. "I don't think we should do this." He admitted.

"We shouldn't, but we are," I confessed, and honestly, I wanted to. Zayn never held me like Niall was, never kissed me like Niall was, and never looked at me so lovingly. He only looked at me with uncertainty and distrust.

Niall climbed on top of my and kissed me again, this time with tongue. I could feel his warm hands go down my body, and he was trembling. "Niall…?" I called to him in a whisper.

"What, hun?" He asked as he unbuttoned my shorts and started to pull them off.

"Are you a virgin…?"

He sighed with defeat and scratched the back of his neck, "Kinda. Yeah…"

I smirked evilly at him and got up, pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. He just stood there awkwardly as I pulled the elastic on his boxers as if I was going to pull them down. Then he got the idea and wrapped his arms around me while unhooking my bra. I let it fall to the floor, and he let his boxers fall. That's when we went to the floor too.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the floor with Niall's arms around me and my head on his chest. I couldn't help but smile when I realized how much like a little kid he looked while he was sleeping. We were both naked, covered only by a thin sheet we must've pulled from the bed last night. Every detail of last night rushed into my head and my face got red. I stiffened up, and Niall must have felt it because he shifted around and ended up with his knee straight in my crotch.

I squealed a little and woke him up, but as soon as he realized the position we were in, he scooted about five feet away. Then he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes and scooted back under the sheet. I started to laugh at him, a real laugh, for the first time in a long time.

"What?" He asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"It's just that," I laughed again. "It's just that, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" His face went tomato red and he gave me a dirty look, but started to smile when he realized that I was actually happy. He came over to me and held me in that tight, warm embrace again, and I felt as if I was melting into his arms.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile." He gave me a big, cheesy grin and I giggled. But I quickly stopped when his face went blank.

'What?" I asked.

"Well… It's just that… Last night… What about Zayn?"

I just stared at him for a second, and then stared at the ground. "I don't want to think about him right now." I smiled weakly at him and he kissed me real quick.

"Okay, how about we got get some food?"

XX

"This is REALLY good!" I exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"I know right! I love this place!" He exclaimed back with joy. Everybody just stared at us like we were morons, but we didn't care.

Niall and I ate our food quietly after that, occasionally looking up and smiling at each other. When we finished, we got up and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. "Hey, Niall. How's Harry doing?" I asked in my best Irish accent, but it's hard when you have a distinct British accent.

He laughed at me, "I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Can we visit him today?"

"Sure, I don't have anything planned." He smiled at me as we got into his shiny, red Corvette.

XX

Niall knocked on the door and Harry opened it, his hair wasn't the only thing running wild.

"Goodness, Harry! Put some clothes on!" I yelled at him when he came out naked. "Do you open the door naked for everyone?"

"Nope! Just you m'dear!" He said with a wink.

"What if It was the girl scouts or something?"

"Maybe they'd drop the cookies and run!" He smiled eagerly as he wrapped towel around him and we walked inside.

"Woah. What's going on here?" Harry questioned when he saw Niall holding my hand.

Niall let go and put his hands in his pockets and I crossed mine across my chest, "Nothing." We said simultaneously.

He laughed at us, "Ookkay then. Just don't let Zayn see that."

"Zayn and I are over." I whispered because I couldn't manage to say it clearly.

"Damn. Don't let him _hear _that. He'll probably cry."

"Hear what?" A familiar, sexy voice said.

I dropped to my knees and Niall crouched down beside me with one hand on my back and the other holding the hand that I wasn't using to cover up my awestricken mouth. Tears formed in the pit of my eyes, and Zayn rushed over from the bottom of the stairs where I had seen him no more than two seconds ago.

Niall let go of me and I heard yelling through the numbness and ringing of every inch of my body.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the fuck, Niall! She's mine!" Zayn's voice was pulsing through my head as he and Niall bickered. When I finally opened my eyes, Harry was in the corner with his jaw on the floor, and Zayn had Niall pinned up against the wall. Niall went pale as Zayn brought his fist back, but I came to my senses.

"Zayn! Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He turned and stared at me, then let go of Niall when he realized how angry I was. I ran to Niall's side and checked out his bloody nose from a previous hit he had taken from Zayn. "I'm not yours."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his shoulders slumping.

"Zayn, you promised a week and it was three months. Niall was there for me when I needed you most. He made me smile and laugh when you couldn't." I got teary eyed and Niall hugged me from behind, but I quickly stepped out of his grasp.

"She has a point." Harry stated from the corner where he was licking peanut butter off of a spoon.

"Shut up, Harry." Zayn retorted with his voice shaking. "Are you telling me we're over?"

"I'm telling you I figured since you abandoned me that you wanted it to be over." Tears threatened to fall, but I sucked it up and remained strong. "I'm nobody's girl." I picked up my bag and walked out of Harry's apartment, leaving behind a bloody Niall, a devastated Zayn, and an amused Harry.

XX

"Natalie! Is that you?" A voice yelled from behind me while sat on a park bench thinking. I slowly turned my head to find a messy-haired boy in a striped t-shirt and suspenders.

"Hey, Louis." I weakly smiled at him then patted the empty spot on the bench next to me. He gave me a quick hug then sat.

"How have you been, hun? I haven't seen you in a while!" He grinned ear to ear while looking at the sky. I looked up too, but there were only clouds so I figured he must see more than I understood. Who knows what goes through the boy's head?

"I've been okay. Lots of stuff goin' on lately, ya know?" I felt exhausted, but refused to leave. I wanted to talk to Louis, he always listened.

'I've heard. A lot of drama with Zayn and Niall, hm?" He asked with that cheesy smile still plastered to his face. Everything he did seemed so relaxed, yet spontaneous. It was actually quite admirable.

"How do you know so quickly?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Harry tweeted it, of course!" Louis smiled even bigger than before, but I just made a displeased face.

Oh, Harry. What would happen if you didn't have Twitter? "Of course. Hey, have you talked to Liam lately?"

"Yeah, I saw him this morning. He should be at the beach, why?" Louis stopped smiling and it shocked me. Something must've happened between them, because when I looked back at Louis, he was staring at the ground and his eyes were full of sadness.

"You okay, Lou?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"Yeah. Just be careful talking to him. He's having a rough time lately."

"Thanks, Lou. Text me okay?" He nodded with a gentle smile and I got up to go to the beach.

XX

I had six calls from Niall that I rejected and twenty-two from Zayn that I also rejected, but I was happily texting Louis. The beach was desolate when I arrived, except for one person surfing. After all, it was quite late to be at the beach.

"LIAM!" I screamed and the surfer fell into the water, I fell too, but into the sand laughing. The surfer swam to shore and carried his board up the beach.

"Oh, lord. If it isn't Little Miss Sunshine. Hey, Nat." He smiled and tried to hug me, but I backed up and screeched.

"No! You're soaking wet!" I yelled, laughing. "Liam! I've missed you!" I exclaimed, giving him a high five.

"It's been a while, Nat. What've you been up to?" His British accent was more noticeable for some reason.

"Same old, same old. A lot of drama." I sighed, but quickly smiled when I realized I had seen both Liam and Lou in the same day. A pretty good day when you get to see TWO of your best friends in one day.

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "Hey, you got a bathing suit with you? I could teach you how to surf." I quickly backed away.

"I have absolutely no intention of drowning today."

"You won't! Do you have a bathing suit, though?" I shook my head no and he sighed. "Oh well." He came closer to me, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Liam! Put me down!" I yelled as I slapped his back and kicked, but he just got closer and closer do the water. "N-No" I screamed as he dumped me in.

I surfaced to find Liam sitting on his board laughing his head off. I sighed, then started laughing too, "You're terrible!" I exclaimed with a smile at my face.

Liam tried to get me to stand on the board, but every time I'd just fall off and we'd end up laughing again. It took my mind off of everything that had happened earlier in the day and he drove me home soaking wet with a smile on my face. I thanked Liam for trying to teach me and walked up the stairs to Niall's apartment.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened the door. The lights were off and I walked in hoping that Niall wasn't there, but when I turned the lights on, he was. The he was on the floor, pinned to the ground gasping.

"Niall!" I screamed and started to fun over to him, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was pinning him to the ground.

"Hello, darling." Zayn said with a devilish grin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get off of him." I said through my body trembling with anger. Zayn stayed where he was and threw a punch a Niall, I gasped and let a tear fall down my face, "Zayn, I said get off him!" I stomped over to Zayn and attempted to push him off, but he just pushed me to the ground. "What is wrong with you! Why are you doing this Zayn!" I screamed at him through tears that burned my cheeks.

"He took you from me! I can never forgive that!" He attempted to hit him again, but I got up and slapped him across the face so hard it left my hand stinging, and probably his face too. Zayn stared into nothingness for the longest time then got off of Niall. Niall gasped and rolled over onto his side and started coughing.

"It was your fault in the first place for leaving, you know? Maybe if you hadn't left, none of this would've happened." I quietly stated, and Zayn remained silent. "You always acted like you cared, and that you loved me, but there was always something off about you. I could never figure out what it was though. But now I've realized. You're just a cold, cruel asshole."

"Natalie…"Zayn said in a weak tone from his knees, but then he stood up and walked to me. I was so surprised when he picked me up and held me, that I didn't even push him off. Instead, I just let him, I was too stricken to move. "I still love you." He said and put me down, walking out the door.

I rushed to Niall who was passed out and held his face in my hands. He looked horrible. His left eye was swollen, along with his cheeks, he had a few small cuts, a gash under his eyes, and a busted lip. While he was sleeping I cleaned his face up and put some ice on his eye, which woke him up.

"Is he gone?" Niall asked in his Irish accent.

"Yeah," I replied and he sighed with relief. "Are you okay?"

"He came out of nowhere. I was just walking inside from asking Louis if he had seen you and Zayn popped out and started beating me senseless." I felt so bad.

"This is my entire fault." I rested his head in my lap and rubbed his cheeks as I gently kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Niall."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He smiled weakly and grabbed my hand.

XX

Apparently, I fell asleep, because when I came to, Niall and I had switched positions. My head was in his lap and he was leaning against the arm of the chair. All the blood was gone, now there were only a few bruises and a black eye.

"Oh, Niall. I'm so sorry…" I whispered under my breath as I kissed each every one of his wounds.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused as to why I was kissing all over his face.

"I'm kissing everywhere it looks hurt." I replied, still whispering. He smiled and sat up next to me, putting his arm tightly around me.

"If I did that to you, it's be kind of awkward. I mean, your heart is kind of where your boobs are." He crookedly smiled and I laughed. That was really sweet of him to be thinking about me.

"I have to go out today…" I stated with a sigh, then a frown. "I need to talk to Zayn."

Niall stifled a gasp, but still let his mouth hang open. "No," he said quietly. "No! I won't let you!" He yelled after a few seconds of silence, but I got up anyways. He tried to walk after me, but as soon as he stood up he fell back on the couch with his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry, Niall, but it's for the best. He won't hurt me like he did you. Just rest, I'll be back soon." I gathered my back and myself then left Niall worried on the couch.

XX

Zayn answered the door and his face crumpled up at the sight of me. He was still with Harry, I could tell by the "Aw shit" I heard when Zayn opened the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked awkwardly and after a brief silence, Zayn pulled me in by my wrist and hugged me tenderly. As mad as I was at him, his hugs were still amazing. I pulled away from him and sat on the couch beside a barely clothed Harry. "We need to talk, Zayn."

He nodded and politely asked Harry if we could have a moment. "Natalie, I'm so so-" I shut him up by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Save it." I shot at him. "I wanted to tell you that I think it's over between us." His eyes dropped to the floor and I grabbed his hand. "Listen, I loved you and you just abandoned me with my sister. You promised a week and it was three months before I saw you again, which I had to find you. Who knows how long it would have been if I didn't find you?" I paused for a moment. "I don't understand why you're so upset about losing me when it seemed so clear that you didn't want me. I mean, you did leave me! Speaking of which, why _did _you leave me?" I questioned him.

"I left you because I couldn't deal with it anymore. You were sick and I couldn't help you. Your sister said she could, so I trusted her." I glared at the wall in front of me.

"That's a stupid excuse." I snapped.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just, please. Give me another chance, Natalie." He begged.

"No," I stated bluntly and got up to leave, but Harry came out.

"Natalie, wait." He said, sounding serious for the first time in, well, ever.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's not the whole truth," he paused and I gave him a puzzled look. "Zayn was planning to propose, but he didn't want to get you until everything was absolutely **perfect**."


	10. Chapter 10

My hand shot up over my awestruck mouth and tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them back. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. Zayn got up and left the room and Harry stood there, now fully clothed, with a completely serious look. "That's the only reason it took so long. He wanted you to be better, but he also wanted to make sure everything was coordinated. The only reason he was so pissed at Niall was because Niall knew. Niall knew everything, and he was going to be Zayn's best man if you said yes. After all, they are best friends. Well, they **were**."

"No…" Dumbfounded. I was completely awestricken and at lost for words. "No." I ran out of the room to try and find Zayn, but he was gone. I dialed his phone number, but the call was rejected. I texted Niall:

**We need to talk. ASAP.**

Part of me hoped he didn't reply, but he did. Of course.

**Okay. Meet me at my flat.**

I jumped in my car, driving past a crying Zayn as I drove to Niall's. Full of rage and despair, I stormed into Niall's flat. "Niall? Where are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Here." I heard from the kitchen. I walked in there quickly and stopped right in front of him. "You okay?" My hand flew up behind me and whipped across his face, taking him back.

"How could you?" I yelled, tears now falling down my face, and he casted an evil smirk at me.

"You couldn't expect me to pass up an opportunity like _that_." I back up a few steps as Niall came closer to me, but it was too late. He pinned me up against the wall and forced his lips against mine, grabbing my butt as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed and tried to get away, screaming through closed lips.

He pulled away to rip my shirt off and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Niall threw his hand over my mouth and I bit it, causing him to pull it back, and I ran.

I ran out of the apartment complex and into the parking lot, but I left my keys inside, so I just ran down the street, shirtless, as Niall chased me. "Come back here, Natalie!" He wasn't far behind, but I was faster than him.

"What the?" I heard a voice as I ran into something hard. Tears streamed down my face, and the person pulled me up. They let out a grunt, but quickly pulled me behind them when Niall came into view. "First of all, why are you shirtless? Second of all, why is Niall chasing after you?"It was Louis.

"Louis!" I wrapped my arms around him and cried. Niall stopped in front of us and panted. I held Louis tighter and gasped. "Please make him go away. Please." I whispered between sobs.

"Niall, I don't know what's going on, but I have a pretty good idea. This isn't you, man. Just go." Louis said, and Niall scowled at him.

"Fine." He turned and walked away, and I sank to my knees, sobbing harder than ever.

Louis crouched down beside me and put his hands on my shoulders, "You okay?"

"Louis, I can't do this anymore. Niall brainwashed me, and Zayn hates Niall for doing it. But Zayn also hates me for falling for it, and-" Louis put a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Zayn doesn't hate you! Zayn loves you more than anything in the entire world! He's been super depressed lately because he lost you. He feels as though all of this is his fault." Louis stared sympathetically into my eyes.

I stood up, slightly losing my balance, and putting a hand on Louis' shoulder for support. "What do I do, Louis?" I asked, wiping away a stray tear.

"Find Zayn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story, but I will be posting an epilogue soon. Thank you to everyone who read, f****avorited, and reviewed. It was greatly appreciated and motivated me to continue with the story. Once again, thank you for all the support. xx**

* * *

I rushed through the streets, running to the place I once called "home." The door was unlocked and I barged in. "Zayn!" I yelled, running in to each and every room looking for him. I eventually found him in the bedroom sleeping. "Zayn! Wake up!" I screamed, shaking him awake.

"What, Natalie? What." He asked, exasperated. I sat him upright then sat next to him.

"I- I don't know. I didn't plan what I was going to say, I just needed to find you." I confessed, my heart dropping a little with embarrassment. I was making a fool out of myself.

"Natalie, here's what I need to say. I love you. I will _always_ love you, but I can't deal with this bouncing back and forth. Either you love me, or you don't. You can't keep ditching me for my best friends." He said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I do love you, Zayn. I do. I do. I do! There's no me and Niall. There's no me and anybody, but _you_!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly between mine. "I guess that's what I wanted to say. I love you more than anything, and I just want to be with _you_. Niall means NOTHING to me. It's only you, Zayn. I only need you." I smiled at him, for real. He could feel the pure happiness in my voice, and the honesty in my eyes.

Zayn's face lit up like day as he hopped out of bed and lifted me up, kissing me and smiling. "I missed you so much…" He said, putting me down and just holding me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest and cried happy tears. I could feel the top of my head getting wet, and I looked up to find him crying too.

"Zayn?" I asked. He didn't look to be crying happy tears.

"I don't this to change anything. I want everything to go back to how it was. I want to forget everything that happened." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him, cupping his face in my hands.

"Okay." I said, smiling brightly.

Zayn picked me up again, and I put my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and laid me across it, lying down beside me. He snuggled up to me, putting an arm around me and sighed with a smile on his face. "Everything is as it should be."

"Yeah." I replied, kissing his cheek and holding his free hand. "I missed this."

"Me too," he looked up and smiled at me and I took the opportunity for granted. I leaned forward and kissed him gently, but with a fiery passion. Zayn deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him and sliding his hands around my waist and closing every gap between us.

"Don't let me go," I whispered between every wet, passionate kiss we shared. He pulled my shirt up over my head and unhooked my bra. I let him slide it off of me, along with the rest of my clothes.

"I wasn't planning on it," he confessed, pulling off the last remnants of his clothing and rolling over on top of me.

* * *

I woke up and rolled over to face Zayn. He was the boy I loved. The only one I could love. There was no more Niall. I couldn't even think about him, I was so disgusted.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Zayn," I said in a singsong voice as I sat up, stretching. I stood up and threw on a pair of underwear and one of Zayn's button-up shirts, then went into the kitchen. There was practically no food, but I managed to find some eggs and cooked them to perfection.

Zayn came into the room squinting from the bright light and scratching his head, he sat down in one of the bar stools and pulled me into his lap. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Me too, baby." I replied, putting my arm around his shoulders. After all that had happened, now that I'm back with Zayn everything felt right.

Everything felt complete.


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, that's it. I really hope you enjoyed. Continue to review and give me feedback. I have another story on here, please read that and give it feedback too. I'm continuing to write other stories too; ones that aren't yet up here. I'll also be putting up a few one shots. Thank you for all your support through writing this. xx**

* * *

"Please. Please. Please!" I yelled excitedly from the bathroom while staring at the small, white stick.

"How's it going?" Zayn asked outside the bathroom.

"I don't know yet, it-" Slowly, I walked out of the bathroom and stared Zayn in the eyes.

"So?" He asked, staring back. I suddenly jumped up and down screaming and Zayn grabbed my hands, jumping too. "You're pregnant?" He yelled and I nodded. He lifted me up in his arms and spun me around laughing.

It had been three years since Zayn and I had gotten back together. We were now more in love and stronger than ever. He proposed two months after we got back together and we were married a year after he proposed. Niall came to the wedding, but he wasn't the Best Man. Harry ended up being the Best Man and Liam was the other one. I only had one Bridesmaid. My Maid of Honor had been Louis and he was proud too. Louis didn't wear a dress though, he wore a pastel blue suit.

After the wedding at the reception, Harry and Louis danced together for every song. Their bromance was going strong. By the end of the reception, everybody had told them "Long live Larry Stylinson" at least once, including Zayn and I.

Zayn and I moved out of his old apartment and down the street from where Harry and Louis lived together. We often had get-togethers that Niall was invited to. He eventually accepted that me and Zayn weren't going to break up and became part of the picture. He even got a girlfriend.

Louis got a girlfriend named Eleanor, and there was a lot of joking on Harry as to whether he was jealous or not. Of course he played around and said he was. Liam also got a girlfriend, Danielle. She was beautiful and marvelous, and they got married soon after Zayn and I. In fact, I was one of her Bridesmaids.

Louis and Eleanor have talked about marriage, but haven't gotten engaged… yet. Louis talks to me about asking her very often. I always give him the same answer, "Do it."

Now I was pregnant, and Zayn and I had already decided on names. If it was a boy, his name would be Skyler James Malik. If it was a girl, her name would be Anna LeFay Malik after my mother.

My mother ended up not being able to come to the wedding after cancer got the best of her and she passed on. I was upset for a little while, but Zayn helped me get through it. My father came, and was very pleased with Zayn, surprisingly. They got on very well.

I started a career in designing, mostly buildings. Zayn ended up a model for Hollister. It wasn't all that shocking.

After he and I got back together, everything just fell into place. There were no more mixed emotions, doubt or sadness. We never fought once. Now we were having a child together and living the life.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
